Ran Away
by Saunders2
Summary: You know how hard it is to fit in when you constantly have someone breathing down your back? When, the one person you trust the most, is also the person you trust the least? Well, then, you know how I feel. Maybe, with me being young, it'll go better. However, running away from my problems, AGAIN, won't solve anything. And maybe, just maybe, Christophe isn't the same stupid idiot.


**Hey! I had this sitting around and thought, why not see what happens if I post it? So, yah. Here's the prologue of Run Away.**

**This tags place a few years after Dru defeated Sergei. Graves has returned and Ash has "grown".**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue- Here Again<strong>

I was giddy with relief. He'd returned, again. I couldn't believe it. And, yes, he'd said this would happen, but I didn't care. I had to see it to believe it. After having so many people taken away, I had to have them truly do as they said before I believe they would. And Christophe had done it. Christophe had come back again.

"Milady." said a voice behind me. I turned around to see Hiro standing behind me.

"Yes?"

"The council wishes to speak to you."

"Alright."

Hiro conducted me down the winding halls of the Schola Prima. The ornamental flowers and benches of the svetocha quarters; pretty and delicate, just like the way they treated me. While I was glad they had took me in, I didn't need them to treat me like glass, like I might explode by a simple touch.

Hiro opened a door, that held less grandeur then I had remembered, at the end of the hall and I stepped in. I saw the council, but what really made me hesitate to step in was the other svetocha.

Dru.

Her name was Dru Anderson. Christophe had told me about her, but seeing her in person and hearing about her were two very different things.

"Well," said a voice I recognized as well as my own. I pulled my eyes away from Dru Anderson to see the one being I thought I'd never have to see again.

His eyes were the same brown as ever, and his hair still had the same silver streak of a silverhead. The one wulfen I thought I would never have to see again was standing there. He looked well, but still terrible after his time as a Broken.

"Ash," my voice broke. My friend who I had counted upon until Sergej took him away from me.

"Hi." He said. His voice was rough, but still the same childish tone edged his voice.

I ran to him, past Christophe who I now saw staring at us like he wasn't sure what was going on and saw Dru, her face looking suspicious as I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You're alive." I whispered into his hair. " You're really alive."

"Yes," he murmured. "Yes, I'm alive."

"Ahem," a girl's voice said, interrupting our reunion. "It's nice to know that you've found a friend, but I think we still have things to discuss."

"We'll talk later." Ash whispered. I nodded. Ash took his arms away and I deliberately took mine away as well. I turned, to Dru Anderson.

"Hello, as I'm sure Christophe has informed you, my name is Dru."

"Yes, Reynard told me you were the head of the council." I said, clear and quietly. I needed to make myself look shy, just like I had for Christophe. There was no way I was going to let them know how deadly I was.

"My name is Kris."

"Hello Kris. You already know Hiro, Christophe and, apparently, Ash. And these are the members of the council." As she said there names, each raised there hands, or said "milady". That was going to bug me. But, I'd get used to it. I had before.

"Now to business, I'm sure you'll become good friends." Christophe's cold, clear voice said, shushing everyone.  
>They began to let me in on everthing, how the schola was run, how my schedule would be 'til I bloomed (which I already am, but with me looking 12, I still smelled normal) and my classes.<p>

"Now, let me and Kris leave so we can talk and so I can introduce her." Dru said. Reluctantly, they dismissed us, including Ash.

Once we left the room, the formalities fell and Dru turned to me.

"Alright," she said. "So, welcome to the Schola Prima, where you get to be treated like porcelain"

I smiled. "I noticed."

"Come along," she said. "Let me introduce you to my full entourage.

"Hello Dru," a young man with black hair and grass green eyes started towards us. I pulled on my waist length blonde hair, that should have been the same black a his, and I kept my my blue eyes, that had a shadow of green and silver in them, on the floor. My eyes should have been a startling green-blue with shadow of silver, but there was no way I was letting the Schola, or council for that matter, know I was there missing svetocha.

"Hey Graves," Dru said with a wry smile. "This little gal here is the newest svetocha. Graves, Kris. Kris, Graves."

"Hi." I said with a shy smile.

"Hello Kris. Are you ready for the interesting life of the Schola?" He asked with a grin.

"As I'll ever be."

"Well, be sure that if you ever need a get away, come find me."

I pondered that. "Are you Edgar Graves?" I murmured. "The loup-garou?"

Graves flinched, then forced a smile. "Yup, that's me. How'd you know that kid?"

"Umm." I took a step backwards, playing the intimidated girl card. "Umm, is that time already? I should go." I forced a shaky laugh, then turned, grabbed Ash's hand and ran away from the scene.

We reached my room in the svetocha wing and I slammed the door shut. I turned towards my old pink and blue pastel room and flung my self on the sky blue sheets. The shimmer flowed over my body like a trickle of water until I was Kitty Caulter, 21-year-old run away svetocha, as beautiful as a rose and deadly as a snake. Ash came over and sat on the bed.

"Looks like they left some of your favorite literature" He murmured.  
>"Seriously?" my voice was muffled by the comforter.<p>

"Yeah"

"Sweet"

I rolled over and kicked off my silver flats. Then snuggled up a the top of the bed. Ash came closer and layed down beside me.

"You might want to change back." he said into my hair. I did, then fell asleep.

...

And that was my first back at the Schola Prima, and this time I had decided that I was going to tone down the pride and be humbler. But I'd already run away from someone today.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Tell me whether it not I should continue this out just leave it the way it is.<strong>

**-D**


End file.
